gamingcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Hill: Crossing Lines
Note from Danatblair: This pasta was posted on SOG as a comment on the creepypasta list. I decided to migrate it, as it was likely to be deleted for breaking the rules. Silent Hill: Crossing Lines by lastknightleft There are a few things that I’d like to say before I start, first, I was raised in the Wicca religion, and have been a solitary practitioner my whole life (this will make sense later). Secondly, I am a walking encyclopedia of all things Silent Hill, which is why my friend came to me in the first place. It was about a year ago, on one of my days off when I got a call from a long time buddy of mine, whom we shall call Dale. Dale had been searching for a cheap copy of the first Silent Hill for a while and finally found one in a nearby Game Trader for only ten bucks. Unfortunately, he was going on vacation the next day, and hadn't had a lot of time to play it. When he called, he told me that he only got about a half hour into it, and there were some things that were different from what he remembered when he first played it in 99’. I agreed to take a look at it, and he dropped it off on his way out of town. Later that night, I finally got around to checking it out. I dug out my PS2, and prepared myself for a treat, since I hadn't played the game in a while either. The game started normally. The opening fmv ran smoothly, ending with Harry crashing the jeep, but when gameplay started, it looked different. Cleaner than it should have been, even with the PS2 pushing the PS1 graphics, and Harry’s jacket was black instead of brown. The game continued with small differences, like certain houses were different colors than they should have been. When I finally got to the diner, Cybil’s hair was black instead of blonde. It was here that I started to get excited. I had the thought that maybe Dale had stumbled across a beta version of the game, something that I had only heard about in rumors. I saved at the notepad, and checked the disc itself. I compared it to my copy of the game, and there was no difference. I also checked the case, but again, there was no difference. I put the disc back in and continued playing. The game changed more when Harry left the diner. The layout of the town was not what it should have been, and there were dozens of strange messages written in blood on the walls of the buildings, like “What the fuck is going on”, “Where am I”, and “What is happening to me”, I don’t remember all of them, but I do remember that all of them were unique in some way, as if different people had written them. There were no enemies, but the radio maintained a low static as if a monster was just outside the cameras field of vision. I tried heading toward the dog house with the key in it, but none of the streets were what they should have been, and the town was much larger. I wandered aimlessly. After a while, the skies went dark, as if it were shifting to the dark world. The buildings disappeared, and only darkness surrounded Harry. I wondered around an open area for almost five minutes before coming across a grass field with symbols burned into it. But they weren't the mark of Samael like you find throughout the game. Instead, they were actual wican symbols, ones used in dark magic. I was a little nervous, but just thought it was part of the beta. I finally made it to the other side of the field and walked onto a street. Houses lined the road, I looked back the way I had come, and the field was gone. Something was off with this place, but I couldn't put my finger on what. I continued further on, the feeling of unease rising in me. I turned down a random side street and froze in horror. I was looking at a digital rendition of my street. My house was the third one on the right, my car was there, and it even had the right license plate. My neighbor’s dog started barking, and in the game, I saw Max (the dog) at my neighbor’s fence barking at Harry. I dropped the controller out of pure shock, when I did; Harry started walking towards my house. I was still frozen, I simply couldn’t move. I watched Harry walk to the front of my house and look up at my window. I saw an image of me starring at my tv. Some instinct inside of me must have still been working because I reached out to turn off the PS2, but when I did, the system started bleeding from every possible spot. I didn’t hesitate any longer, I grabbed the PS2, the controller, the game case, even the power and av cords, and took all of them to my altar that I have set up in my back yard. I performed a cleansing ritual as fast as I could. I was about to burn everything to finish the ritual when I looked across the yard and saw the black coated Harry standing just inside my fence with a sad look on his face. I struck a match and put it to the lighter fluid, as everything burned; I looked back across my yard and saw that Harry was now wearing a relieved expression. He started to fade, but said something before completely disappearing. He said, “Thank you.” I went back up to my room, and anywhere the blood from the PS2 had touched, I salted and purified. The next day, I went to the Game Trader to try and find out where the game came from. The clerk told me that that copy of Silent Hill had been passing in and out of the store for as long as he’d been working there, and was never returned by the same person that bought it. Dale was pissed when he got back, but I just gave him ten buck and said, “Trust me, I did you a favor.” Category:Playstation Category:Silent Hill Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games